Question: A bathtub is filling with water at a rate of $60$ liters per minute. How many liters of water are in the bathtub after $t$ minutes? Write your answer as an expression. liters
Answer: Let's see what happens as the number of minutes increases: Minutes Liters of water ${1}$ $60 \cdot {1} = 60$ ${2}$ $60 \cdot {2} = 120$ ${3}$ $60 \cdot {3} = 180$ Minutes Liters of water ${t}$ $60 \cdot {t} = 60t$ The answer: $60t$